


Exhaustion

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - thunderbirds are go [143]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: enbycam asked:maybe gordon and exhaustion if ya wanna?





	Exhaustion

Gordon felt like he’d been rolled in sand and lightly fried until crispy. Every limb dragged heavily as he forced one foot in front of the other.

“Hungry?”

Gordon groaned as he made the last few steps to fall in the vague vicinity of the couch.

“I’ll take that as a no?”

Gordon tried to wave Virgil off, and managed a vague half-flail. He was face-first on a cushion, but moving his head to breathe seemed too much of an effort. A headache was brewing between his shoulders, insides churning as stomach acid roiled with poisonous fatigue in a noxious stew of exhaustion.

The sofa dipped slightly under Virgil’s weight, and his hand was huge and heavy and warm on Gordon’s shoulder. “Is this the point I remind you of all the quips you used to make about how easy Penny has it, how effortless hobnobbing was, how all she did was eat canapes and drink champagne all day.”

Gordon’s flapping hand found another pillow, and he clamped it over his head in an effort to either shut out Virgil’s teasing or finish off his own suffocation, both were satisfying options at this point.

Virgil squeezed Gordon’s shoulder once more before he got up. “Penny called while you were dragging your ass up from the hangar. Said to remind you that tonight’s dinner is black tie, so she expects you, in her exact words, to look acceptable.”

Gordon squeezed the pillow down harder and rued the day he ever lost a bet with Lady P.


End file.
